


Pure Anger

by gisyl



Series: Pure [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is just Pure Anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Spoilers for run silent run deep and Stealing home

Danny pushed Lindsay against the wall and kissed her roughly.  
Lindsay got a familiar feeling only this time it wasn't lust what made him do it,it was anger.  
Danny pulled away and looked in her eyes for a moment.  
His eyes where empty ,angry and mirrored his roughness with which he tore her shirt open.  
His mouth made a trail down her throat,right to her breasts,kissing and biting the flesh he encountered.

Part of Lindsay wanted to push him away and say stop .  
To tell him that this wasn’t the kind of sex she wanted but the biggest part of her felt the need to give him the comfort and pain relieve he needed.  
And if that mend rough sex then she was willing to give him that.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.  
He almost tore her pants and panties of her.  
Before Lindsay knew it she was naked and Danny was looking down at her again with those empty eyes.

Lindsay shivered but at the same time a feeling of lust went through her as Danny got rid of his clothes.  
He lays himself between her legs and without a warning he pushed inside her.

Lindsay let out a scream and dug her nails in his shoulder but Danny did not seemed to care.  
Instead he started to pump on and out of her,settle in a rhythm.  
Slowly Lindsay’s scream turned in to moans and she could feel herself getting wetter.  
Danny’s rhythm became more frantic and rougher.  
He pushed himself even harder in her then before and groaned.

One moment he lifted his head and looked Lindsay in her eyes.  
What she saw tore her heart into pieces.  
One single tear was rolling down his cheek and the sadness had taken over his emptiness.

Suddenly her body tense and she could feel her orgasm going trough her body.  
She moaned Danny’s name and grabbed his shoulders tightly.  
Danny came after a few more trust and collapsed on top of her.

Lindsay heard Danny sob and could feel her shoulder getting wet of his tears.  
She wrapped her arms around him and whispered softly into his ear.  
The sobbing became less until it stopped.

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” He whispered and lifted his head,eyes full of guilt.

Lindsay knew the saying was that the eyes are the mirror of the soul and in Danny’s case that was more then true.

“ You didn’t hurt me” She reassured him.

“But I..” Danny didn’t get the change to finish his sentence cause Lindsay gave him a light kiss.

“ Don’t.” She said sternly.

Danny lay his head back down on her chest and listen to the rhythm of her heart.  
It gave him peace to fall asleep.

 

Neither of them spoke about it until a few weeks later.

Lindsay walked into Danny’s apartment and pushed him on the coach.

“ how dare you tell Mac I went to prison.” She said angry,almost screaming.

“You took the case too personal and I was afraid you would end up hurt.”Danny answered quietly.

“You have no right,Danny,I had it under control.” Lindsay started to hit him hard on his chest,causing Danny to yelp.

“Hey,stop it” He grabbed her hands but that move made her even angrier.

She slapped his hands away and held them down next to his side.  
Then she crushed her lips onto Danny’s and kissed him hard almost violently.  
Danny managed to free his hands and moved them so that she got closer to him.  
The kiss deepened while Lindsay pulled the buttons of his shirt.  
She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and let her mouth slid down to his neck.  
Biting and licking the naked flesh.  
Then she slid down of his lap and sank to her knees.  
Zipping down his zipper and button of his pants.  
Danny lifted his hips to help her get rid of his pants  
He licked his lips in anticipation of what would happen.  
But instead Lindsay stood up and slowly removed her clothes.  
Putting her legs on each side of Danny’s leg she lowered herself onto Danny’s cock.  
She started to move up a down,slowly at first but faster with each trust.  
Danny tried to bugged his hips up in an effort to get deep inside her but Lindsay would not let him.  
Instead she stopped moving and slapped his hand away from her hips.  
She started to move again and this time the movements where rough making her feel sore.  
Lindsay didn’t care,she wanted to feel numb,wanted to forget everything that happened.  
Her body started to tense, and her tried to move even faster.  
This time she let Danny’s hands on her hips and they both felt their orgasm rippling through their bodies.  
Lindsay orgasm was violent and left her breathless.  
She laid her head on his shoulder until her breathing was normal again.

Suddenly she realized what had happened.

To get rid of her anger she had used Danny the same way he had used her a few weeks ago

Guilt crept into her mind.  
This wasn’t her way of doing things,it was unfamiliar to her and yet it seemed to only thing that was in her mind at that moment.  
She started to get up but Danny pulled her down again.  
As if he could read her mind he said:” Don’t”

Looking in to his eyes with a questioned look of her own,he shrugged.  
With a little smile he said:” let’s just say we are even.”

And with that he lifted her up and walked to the bathroom.  
While setting her down,he opened the shower and let the water getting warm.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around him and said: “ thank you for being here.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Danny answered with a smile.

He pulled her under warm water and let the water wash away the rest of the anger.


End file.
